


Across The Physical Plane

by muldertorture (steelneena)



Series: The Truth and the Light [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, F/M, MSR, another weird introspective piece, character death is canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/muldertorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory of touch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Physical Plane

**February 2001**

The water fell in droplets, burning around her, steam rising, enveloping her body as it floated, ghosting. His hands, phantom, caressing her body, the memory in flashes as he had washed her with foamy hands. Silent, intimate. They stood in the shower together, but only had he washed her, washed her clean like the dew on morning grass. Tender, tender, tender. His hands on her with the only intent to heal. Gentle, gentle, gentle.

His lips on her shoulder. Once. His hands manouvering her to face him. Slowly blinking away the droplets on her eyelashes in time with the beat of his heart. Staring into his soul, which he'd borne before her. Kneeling before her. Hands, touch, gentle, soft.

More intimate than any love she had ever known.

The memory in flashes.

She brushed her wet locks back from her eyes. She tilted her head back, and imagined that it was falling to rest against him, strong and firm. She let the water caress her in place of his tender fingers.

She let it fall, let it drown her in the memory, let it wash away the visions imprinted against her eyelids of decaying flesh, of scars and open wounds, of him, lying, unmoving on the ground beneath the trees.

If she listened closely, she thought she could hear him.

_Speak to me._

Pleading.

_Hear me._


End file.
